Navy Ruby
Ruby or Navy (to Steven) is a Homeworld Gem, and a hidden antagonist in the fourth season of Steven Universe. She made her debut in "Hit the Diamond". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is currently piloting the Roaming Eye ship after stealing it back from the Crystal Gems in "Room for Ruby" where she served as that episode's hidden main antagonist. Overall, Navy and the rest of the Ruby Squad serve as the secondary antagonists of Season 3. Appearance Her gemstone is where the navel of a human would be, hence her name. Her outfit features a backless, red shawl-like top on her torso that opens around her solar plexus, and has a yellow diamond on the collar. She has more of a cherry complexion. Personality She is part of the Ruby troops sent by Yellow Diamond and appears to be way more gleeful and sensual than the other Rubies of the troop. She is soft-spoken, amused by the Earth's details, expresses constant satisfaction, and dramatic in her mannerisms. She is also very flustered. When put on the spot she can get nervous to the point of nearly breaking down into tears. Despite her cheery disposition, Navy also has a more sinister, sadistic and manipulative side to her. In "Room for Ruby", Navy tricks the Crystal Gems by exaggerating her usual innocent personality. Once the Crystal Gems don't see her as a threat, and take her in, Navy steals the Roaming Eye ship. When Steven points out that she could have simply stolen the ship in the first place, Navy replies saying that she wanted to see their faces when someone they trusted betrayed them. It is unknown weather Navy he been faking her innocent personality from the beginning or she had just decided to use it to manipulate the Gems in this particular instance. History "Hit the Diamond" Navy arrives on Earth with the other Rubies prepared to search for Jasper. They notice a nearby barn and decide to search it. Steven can fool them, however, convincing them that they need to win a game of baseball before they can check the barn. The Ruby Squad and the Crystal Gem Ruby constitute the Ruby team. They face off against the human team: Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Sapphire. Doc plays as the pitcher for the Rubies. They take the lead in the top of the ninth, but ultimately lose when Sapphire hits a two-run home run in the second half of the inning. When Sapphire reaches the home plate, she accidentally fuses with Ruby, revealing themselves to be Gems. The Homeworld Rubies realize they have been deceived and fuse together. Peridot runs out of the barn to help the other Crystal Gems. Upon learning that she was assigned to the Earth mission, the Ruby fusion demands that Peridot tells her where Jasper is. Steven tells her that Jasper is on Neptune, convincing the Rubies and prompting them to defuse. They board their Roaming Eye and head to Neptune. "Earthlings" After searching all of Neptune and the other planets in the solar system, they return to earth to look for Jasper again. After arriving, the Rubies are imprisoned in water bubbles by Lapis. "Back to the Moon" The Rubies are released from their water bubbles and questioned by Steven. After failed attempts at questioning Leggy and Army Steven tries to talk to Navy, she tries to explain but suddenly gets too nervous to continue her explanation. The Rubies are tricked again, however, when they take Amethyst for Jasper after she had shape-shifted into the Homeworld Gem. Amethyst convinces the Rubies to allow her to stay on Earth with the pretext of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner. Using the Roaming Eye, the Rubies and the Crystal Gems travel to the Moon Base after Doc tells Amethyst that she will need to file a report to Yellow Diamond. At the base, they discover the main panel destroyed and the Diamond Communicator missing. After Amethyst gives Eyeball the task of filing the report for her back on Homeworld, the Rubies board the Roaming Eye and prepare to leave. Doc exits the ship to offer Amethyst a ride back to Earth and sees her in her normal form. With her disguise revealed, Doc orders the other Rubies to assemble, and they fuse to fight the Crystal Gems. After Steven opens the airlock, Sardonyx forces the Ruby fusion to un-fuse, and the Rubies are sucked out into the vacuum of space. "Adventures in Light Distortion" When the Gems and Steven use the Roaming Eye to rescue Greg from Pink Diamond's Zoo, Navy is seen trying to grab onto Army before the two slam into the windshield of the ship, and then roll off. "Room for Ruby" Navy crash lands on Earth and immediately acts innocent to Steven and Garnet, telling them that she does not want to go back to Homeworld because the other Rubies are mean to her and that she wants to stay on Earth where she can be herself. Throughout the episode, Navy has a very exaggerated personality, acting as she is amazed by every little thing on Earth. Lapis does not trust her and is also distraught over how Navy has adjusted to Earth so quickly, and it took her (Lapis) a while to get used to it. Lapis apologizes to Navy, and she agrees to show Steven, Peridot, and Lapis how the Roaming Eye ship works. However, she had Steven push a button that would send the three of them out of the ship. Navy's reason for this is that she wanted to see the look on their faces when their favorite Ruby betrayed them. She drops the three of them into the ocean, and she blasts off into space. It is assumed that Navy is either going to try to find her fellow Rubies or try to contact Homeworld to get back at the Crystal Gems. Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Ensemble Category:Military Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars